


When It Rains, It Pours

by misura



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Love is a heavy jacket, thrown around her shoulders after she's been working in the pouring rain for over an hour.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Rains, It Pours

Love is a heavy jacket, thrown around her shoulders after she's been working in the pouring rain for over an hour - she's soaked to the bone, and cold, and the jacket's only going to help for five minutes, tops; after that, it'll be soaked through, too, and more of a burden than a blessing.

"You should get inside," Bellamy says, and Clarke notices the way the rain is running down his face, the way his shirt clings to his upper body. The way he's using two more words for her than he'd use for anyone else.

One of these days, she thinks he might actually tell her 'please'. (Well, a girl can always dream.)

"I'm fine," she says, shaking her head. What she means is: _I don't want preferential treatment._

"You're no good to anyone if you catch a cold." What he means is: _Tough. Deal with it._

"Neither are you. Neither is anyone else." The thing is: they _need_ this water. Not the stuff that's soaking their clothes and tents and wood supply, so much, but the stuff that's being collected in these vats, yes, _that_ they need pretty badly.

It's not that Clarke doesn't trust other people to be aware of that, to do their best to get as much as they can. They're not idiots - or, at least, most of them aren't. She hopes.

 _Bellamy_ isn't, at any rate, and he's right here, and given that this is one of those rare occasions where they are in complete accord with one another, she could probably trust him to get it done right.

"Anyone else is replaceable," Bellamy says.

Clarke wonders how badly it should bother her that nobody so much as looks up at this statement of their lack of significance in the Seriously Screwed Up World of Bellamy Blake.

(Also, once upon a time, she feels he might have said 'expendable' instead of 'replaceable'. That's progress being made right there. Kind of.)

"Including you?"

Bellamy's mouth does that thing it does when he thinks she's being deliberately annoying. "Yes."

Clarke considers mentioning the fact that she doesn't feel anyone could do what Bellamy's doing from day to day, then decides he's done nothing recently to deserve quite that big of an ego stroke.

Besides, he probably knows already. "Look, we should be done in another half hour or so."

"Yeah," Jasper says, and Clarke wants to beam at him for being supportive and assertive and not afraid to speak his mind, except that then he adds, "So you could probably go inside, Clarke. We'll manage fine without you. Well, right here and now, I mean - not, like, in general."

"You were out here first, so you get to get warm and dry again first, too." Monty shrugs. "Fair's fair."

Clarke gives Bellamy a look that promises him there will be Consequences for this blatant subverting of nice, sensible people who should be on _her_ side.

He has the good sense not to look too smug. "You really want to stay out here and argue about this for an hour?"

"Half an hour," she says. "The rest of you aren't back inside by then, I'm coming out to get you." Jasper chuckles, which isn't quite the reaction she's looking for here. "Or I'm sending Raven."

Bellamy nods at her - case closed, moving on to the next problem, and then he says, "Thanks," which is not a word Clarke had previously assumed to be in his every day vocabulary.

"For threatening to sic Raven on us?" Jasper scoffs. "Yeah. Thanks a lot, Clarke."

"Just get it done in time," Monty tells him. "Shouldn't be a problem, right? I mean, there's three of us now - we'll all be back inside sipping hot, sweet tea before you know it."

"Assuming both our sugar and our tea supplies are still dry."

"I'll go check," Clarke says, ignoring Bellamy's frown; checking on the supplies _is_ important, even if she's not sure what they can do about it if it turns out some of the supplies have, indeed, gotten wet in spite of their precautions.

"Half an hour," Bellamy tells her. "Or I'm coming to get _you_."

"Ooh, I'm scared." Clarke grins at him. It's the temporal warmth from the jacket, she thinks; it's making her a little bit more reckless than usual, a trifle more inclined to push his buttons for no other reason than to push his buttons.

"Maybe he should threaten _not_ to come and get her," Jasper mutters.

Monty snorts. "Like anyone'd believe that."

Bellamy sighs, and there's just a hint of weariness to the sound, a smidgeon of vulnerability to the expression on his face. "Fine. How's this, then. Be in my tent in half an hour and you can help me get out of these wet clothes."

He doesn't quite point out that, since Clarke is wearing his jacket, he'll get a lot wetter and colder than he would have gotten if he'd kept it to himself.

"As far as bribes and incentives go, that's not much of one." _He's_ the one who gave away his jacket; it's not as if she asked for it. (She's not going to give it back, but so what? That's her choice to make. If he didn't want her to keep it, he shouldn't have handed it over in the first place.)

"I'd planned to return the favor," Bellamy says, his tone adding the _of course_.

Jasper makes a sound like he's choking on something. Monty gently pats him on the back.

"Right. Well, I'll think about it." She's as perfectly capable of taking off her own wet clothes as he is, obviously, and odds are, some new crisis will pop up before even half an hour has passed, and really, it's not as if she'll be seeing anything she hasn't seen already, and anyway, someone should probably make sure Jasper doesn't go overboard with the sugar and the tea - neither of those supplies are inexhaustible, and both will be hard to replace, in the future.

Still, perhaps if things stay quiet, she'll spend thirty-one minutes checking the supplies, and see what happens from there on out. Bellamy's not someone who makes idle threats any more than she is, after all.


End file.
